Fall 2015 Event/E-2
Information You need to empty the transport load-off gauge to complete the map. 230 HP (final) Normal: 230/290(?) HP (pre-final/final) Hard: 290/330 HP |label5 = Reward |value5 = Easy: Normal: Hard: }} Branching rules If you see long colored boxes and not round nodes, clear your cache to see the updated styles. *Jintsuu/Sendai/Naka, Mikazuki, Satsuki, Yukikaze and Hamakaze in your fleet (based on reports) will lead you to :*This is the easiest route due to having only 2 battles and having weaker enemies than those in the North Route. * Sendai, Yukikaze and Hamakaze OR Jintsuu, Satsuki, and Mikazuki OR Naka, Yukikaze, and Satsuki *These compositions can be highly desirable for players who lack the necessary ships or when too many of them are underleveled. These trade the optimal routing for better S-rank chance at the boss. *If you have high level ships and just want to clear this map quickly on Hard consider equipping all 18 slots of drums on your ships which will give 81 TP for each A-rank so you can clear the map in 4 runs. *For those who don't meet the requirements above, you can also equip your fleet with at least 10 Drum Canisters to have a better chance to go *'(still needs more confirmation) ' **Doorblog claim high chance to J with 12 drums or above. Tips *'Flagship must be CL. The rest must be DD' *'In order clear E-2 the resource gauge must be depleted. You MUST defeat the boss node with an A-rank or higher to deplete the resource gauge, as only A-ranks and higher will deplete the gauge. Getting an S-rank depletes the gauge more quickly.' AS Values * Anything above zero will result in Air Supremacy. TP Gauge depletion rates *Gauge depletes (after clearing boss node) by a base value of 3 points per ship, +3.5 per Drum Canister equipped and +5.5 per Daihatsu-class Landing Craft equipped, both rounded up. S rank victory increases the resource output by 50%, rounded up. **Six ships with only one drum canister equipped in total would reduce the TP by 6*3 + 3.5 = 21.5 round up to 22 points, which would be rounded up to 33 points in an S-rank victory. **Note: Only Abukuma Kai Ni can equip Daihatsu-class Landing Craft on this map due to the restriction on ships. *Node H and F are Night Battle nodes. *If you are on last dance and you need just a few more points to clear, it would be wise to equip for combat and remove any unnecessary drums, or simply calculate how much TP you need before sorties to avoid this situation. * For those who want to farm at easy before clearing on hard, since Easy mode's gauge is just 100 TP, please be very careful as to not accidentally clear the map on Easy. If the sortie has already started, it can be terminated by retreating after a battle before the boss, or refreshing the page. Trivia *This map is based on the Battle of Kolombangara *Order of Battle - Battle of Kolombangara Drop list Category:Events